1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a system and method for remotely controlling an electrosurgical instrument and, more particularly, to a remote control that uses momentum sensors to allow the surgeon to rotate and/or move the remote in a similar manner to handheld electrosurgical instrument.
2. Background of Related Art
Minimally invasive surgical procedures typically employ small incisions in body cavities for access of various surgical instruments, including forceps, laparoscopes, scalpels, scissors, and the like. It is often the case that several surgical hands, such as several laparoscopic instrument and camera holders, are necessary to hold these instruments for the operating surgeon during the particular surgical procedure. With the introduction of robotic-assisted minimally invasive surgery (MIS) in recent years, hospitals worldwide have made significant inves Intents in acquiring this latest technology for their respective facilities.
Thus, it is known to use robotic-assisted MIS when carrying out surgical operations. When surgery of this kind is performed, access to a subcutaneous surgical site is provided via a number (typically 3 to 5) of small (typically 5-12 mm) incisions, through which a surgical arm is manually passed. The surgical arms are then coupled to the surgical robotic instrument, which is capable of manipulating the surgical arms for performing the surgical operations, such as suturing or thermally cutting through tissue and cauterizing blood vessels that have been severed. The surgical arms thus extend through the incisions during the surgery, one of which incisions is used for supplying a gas, in particular carbon dioxide, for inflating the subcutaneous area and thus create free space at that location for manipulating the surgical instruments.
Therefore, open surgeries often require a surgeon to make sizable incisions to a patient's body in order to have adequate visual and physical access to the site requiring treatment. The application of laparoscopy for performing procedures is commonplace. Laparoscopic surgeries are performed using small incisions in the abdominal wall and inserting a small endoscope into the abdominal cavity and transmitting the images captured by the endoscope onto a visual display. The surgeon may thus see the abdominal cavity without making a sizable incision in the patient's body, reducing invasiveness and providing patients with the benefits of reduced trauma, shortened recovery times, and improved cosmetic results. In addition to the endoscope, laparoscopic surgeries are performed using long, rigid tools inserted through incisions in the abdominal wall.
However, conventional techniques and tools for performing laparoscopic procedures may limit the dexterity and vision of the surgeon. Given the size of the incisions, the maneuverability of the tools is limited and additional incisions may be required if an auxiliary view of the surgical site is needed. Thus, robotic instruments may be used to perform laparoscopic procedures.
One example of a robotic assisted MIS system is the da Vinci® System that includes an ergonomically designed surgeon's console, a patient cart with four interactive robotic arms, a high performance vision system, and instruments. The da Vinci it console allows the surgeon to sit while viewing a highly magnified 3D image of the patient's interior sent from the high performance vision system. The surgeon uses master controls on the console that work like forceps to perform the surgery. The da Vinci® system corresponds to the surgeon's hand, wrist, and finger movements into precise movements of the instruments within the patient's interior.
However, the da Vinci® system only allows a single user to use the console and controllers at one time. Additionally, the 3D image shown in the da Vinci® system can only be viewed by the surgeon sitting at the console which prevents other surgeon's from assisting the surgeon in determining the best procedure to perform the surgery or from showing students how to perform the surgery. Additionally, the da Vinci® system is large and cumbersome and oversized relative to the electrosurgical instruments used in the procedure.